


if you can feel the brightness

by surestsmile



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The domestic life, after OOO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you can feel the brightness

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be a pixiv fanart link where Date unashamedly tickles Gotou and it was cute as kittens, but unfortunately I cannot find it. Cest la vie.
> 
> Domestic porno, in Africa, where Date and Gotou run off to do their own thing \o

It started off as something innocently playful, Date moving to the bed and patting it invitingly, and for once Gotou was in the mood to play along. They had been relaxing, drinking beer and Gotou was talking about his kids, how they were kind of incorrigible everywhere no matter which country you came from, and Date countering that hey, he didn't know any Japanese kid who would estactically receive pencils and a blank book for Christmas. Gotou had looked a little pensive at that, which was why Date sought to distract him.

It was really just a matter of rolling the younger man into the bed and tickling him, drawing uncharacteristic peals of laughter from his normally introverted self. Date thought that Gotou looked more his age when he laughed, young and unburdened by his dream of saving the world. Besides, it was nice to just wrap himself around his partner.

"No, no...enough-" Gotou gasped out between laughs, face flushed and one hand pushing against Date's bicep, the other grasping the back of his shirt. Date's fingers had slipped underneath Gotou's loosened dress shirt and continued their merciless attack on his stomach. Gotou continued to writhe underneath him, and Date found himself climbing on top of the smaller man just to pin him down. "No," he teased back, bending down close and pressing his nose to Gotou's cheek, chuffing lightly. 

"Date-san," Gotou whined, shifting his face away and exposing his neck. And Date hadn't really planned on it, but Gotou's skin was there, pale and inviting and he gently fastened his mouth to it. Gotou suddenly stilled, and under Date's hand Gotou's frantic heartbeats were all the more prominent. "No?" Date murmured, and then smiled when Gotou said, soft, "Yes."

He pushed himself up a little on his forearms, just to give Gotou a little breathing room, before he cupped Gotou's face and kissed him. Gotou made a little noise, and Date felt hands slipping underneath his own shirt, palms sliding warmly over his back. Feeling that there was too many clothes, Date sat back, and pulled his shirt off. He grinned when Gotou just looked straight at him, gaze intense and hungry, and he liked it, liked that Gotou was slowly getting over the insecurity that had coloured their sexual encounters so far.

"Like what you see?" Date said, unable to resist preening and to his surprise, Gotou curled up and laughed.

"That," Gotou said between giggles, "nearly ruined the mood, Date-san. Don't do it again."

"Ruin the mood, eh?" Date grinned. "I don't know, I think this mood is hard to ruin." He moved down again to kiss away Gotou's laughter, hands roaming more daringly underneath Gotou's shirt, rucking it up and pinching a nipple. Gotou responded by placing his own hands on Date's nipples too, pinching back and arching, one leg tucked between Date's thighs and pressing against a growing erection. 

"Date-sa-"

"Akira," Date said against Gotou's mouth, "Now you're the one making the mood unsexy, _Shintarou_." 

Gotou's quiet moan vibrated in his chest. Date made short work of his clothes, unbuttoning the dress shirt and pushing it off pale shoulders to nip at them. One of his hands moved to Gotou's fly, unbuttoning it there too and palming the bulge in the underwear, and there it was, the breathless, " _Akira-san_." It sent a warm wave of affection down Date's spine, and he gave Gotou another short kiss, before sliding down his partner's body and settling in between his thighs, drawing his erection out.

He sucked Gotou into his mouth, relishing the sounds almost as much as the taste. No matter how many times Date did it, Gotou reacted by covering his face, taking small uncontrollable gasps of breath but never protesting. He had a flush down his chest, red from his neck to his stomach, framed prettily by his opened shirt. Date wanted to make Gotou come, wanted to make the younger man fall apart because he was all the more beautiful like that. But Gotou was pushing at him, some strange desire to not have his own pleasure first, and he pulled off with a last suck, wiping away traces of saliva and suddenly found Gotou watching him again. 

"Becoming braver, huh," he couldn't help but tease, which in turned made Gotou turn his face, dark tousled curls hiding his flush. "I...It's nothing to be shy about," the other man muttered, and as if to make a point, he sat up and wriggled out of the remains of his clothes, shoving them off the bed. Date laughed and moved forward to kiss the scowl away, saying, "No, no, I like it.", crowding Gotou against the headboard. His hand moved to the bedside drawer and fumbled for lube and condom, passing them to Gotou while he rid himself of his pants and boxers.

"Wanna switch it up?" he asked, if only to see if Gotou would take up that offer. It's not that Date tired of topping, because he knew Gotou liked it and he liked it too, but he did wonder sometimes. Gotou still shook his head and shifted his weight forward. He took Date in his hands, fingers skating up his length and Date forced himself to breathe through his nose, deep and controlled as Gotou rolled the condom down. He opened the bottle of lube too, poured generously over Date's fingers and pulled Date forward. 

The pillows had been pushed up against the headboard in the midst of everything, and Gotou fell against them. Date's cock gave a little twitch when Gotou spread his legs out self-consciously, tilting his hips outward and exposing himself. Date hummed appreciatively, closing in again and tracing the rim of Gotou's asshole before pushing one finger in and then nudging in the second. Gotou was always tight, muscles nervously clenching and relaxing until Date hit his prostate. Gotou made a curious, keening noise, hands squeezing at the base of his leaking cock and Date couldn't help but bend down and whisper, "Maybe I should make you come first next time." 

Gotou flashed him a fierce, offended look even as he drew in a deep gasp, but to his credit he still hung on stubbornly, and Date laughed, feeling strangely proud and he gave Gotou's prostate one last pat before withdrawing. 

It took a bit to coax Gotou onto his stomach, something about not wanting to sleep in wet spots, but Date shoved a pillow under hips and said, "We could always wash pillows," and spreading Gotou's ass-cheeks to expose him again. Gotou's asshole was wet and shiny, swollen pink and it swallowed him as he pushed in, slow and greedy and Gotou twisted his face to the side and panted, "A-Aki-" but never quite got there. Date wrapped one arm around Gotou's chest and kissed the back of his neck before he started to move, deep and lazy and Gotou rocked back, just as slow.

Eventually, Date pulled Gotou up to sit in his lap, still slowly thrusting up and Gotou moaned softly in time. Even their orgasms were lazy things, slow-burning and intense, Date kissing Gotou again at the end, hands wrapped together. Clean-up was more of a groping for cast-away clothes and then using one to wipe them clean, with Gotou grumping incoherently when he realized what Date was using. The condom was tied up and aimed accurately at the bin, and then Date was crowding Gotou again under the blanket, boxing him against the wall.

"Hey, Gotou-chan," Date said, hand resting comfortably on Gotou's hip and eliciting a sleepy questioning sound from his partner. Gotou's lips brushed lightly against his collar bone, but he was awake, at the very least. "School's out for the next two weeks, right," Date continued, "And we haven't really started on any big building projects, so..."

"Out with it," Gotou said, sliding an arm underneath Date's armpit. Date blew at a stray lock of hair. "I thought we could go back to Japan for a bit," Date said, "for new year's. And we could go to Cous Coussier. Visit Hino and stuff."

"Oh." Gotou said. Date frowned, slid his hand up to Gotou's arm.

"You don't want to?"

"No, I...I didn't think we'd have the money," Gotou said. He looked up at Date, and smiled, soft and sweet and this, this was everything Date never knew he wanted but had somehow achieved. "I'd be happy to go back and visit," Gotou said. "Thank you."

"That's good," Date said, and he kissed the crown of Gotou's hair. "That's good."


End file.
